forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Slamboree
Slamboree was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event from World Championship Wrestling held from 1993 through 2000. It was held in the month of May. It was originally billed as "A Legends' Reunion" because many retired legends from Jim Crockett Promotions attended the PPV and other events scheduled for that weekend. The first three Slamborees saw inductions into the WCW Hall of Fame during the PPV. They also included matches with the legends participating. 1993 1994 Slamboree 1994 took place on May 22, 1994 from the Philadelphia Civic Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *Dark match: Pretty Wonderful (Paul Roma and Paul Orndorff) defeated Brian Armstrong and Brad Armstrong *Legends introduction: Ole Anderson, Penny Banner, Red Bastien, Tully Blanchard, The Crusher, Don Curtis, Terry Funk, Verne Gagne, Hard Boiled Haggerty, Larry Hennig, Killer Kowalski, Ernie Ladd, Wahoo McDaniel, Angelo Mosca, Harley Race, Ray Stevens, Lou Thesz, Mr. Wrestling II, Tommy Young *Steve Austin defeated Johnny B. Badd to retain the WCW United States Championship (16:12) **Austin pinned Badd by falling on top of him after kicking off the ropes while he had Badd in a headlock. *Terry Funk fought Tully Blanchard to a double disqualification (7:15) **Blanchard was disqualified after he kicked the referee while Funk was disqualified for attacking Blanchard with his branding iron. *Larry Zbyszko defeated WCW World Television Champion Lord Steven Regal in a non-title match (11:30) **Zbyszko pinned Regal by reversing a suplex attempt into a backdrop. *Dustin Rhodes defeated Bunkhouse Buck in a Bullrope match (12:47) **Rhodes pinned Buck after hitting him in the face with the cowbell at the end of the bullrope. *Ric Flair defeated Barry Windham to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (13:21) **Flair pinned Windham with a top-rope cross body block. **Flair entered the match not knowing who his opponent would be. *WCW Hall of Fame inductions: The Assassin, Ole Anderson, Harley Race, Ernie Ladd, The Crusher, Dick the Bruiser *Cactus Jack and Kevin Sullivan defeated The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) (with Dave Schultz as special guest referee) in a Broad Street Bully match to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (9:56) **Cactus pinned Sags after striking him with Schultz's hockey stick. **Cactus replaced Dave Sullivan, who was injured. *Sting defeated Vader to win the vacant WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (13:54) **Sting pinned Vader after a splash from the top rope. **Sting replaced Rick Rude, who was scheduled to defend the title against Vader, but suffered a career-ending back injury in Japan, where he won back the title against Sting. 1995 Slamboree 1995 took place on May 21, 1995 from the Bayfront Arena in St. Petersburg, Florida. *''Main Event'' match: The Blue Bloods (Lord Steven Regal and Earl Robert Eaton) defeated Los Especialistas (Especialista I and Especialista II) (1:22) *''Main Event'' match: Steve Austin defeated Eddie Jackie (1:00) **Austin pinned Jackie. *Main Event match: Sgt. Craig Pittman defeated Mark Starr (2:02) **Pittman forced Starr to submit. *Main Event match: Meng defeated Brian Pillman (4:40) **Meng pinned Pillman after a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. **This was a Quarterfinal match in the WCW United States title tournament. **After the match, Road Warrior Hawk attacked Meng. *The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) defeated Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (10:52) **Sags pinned Booker after an elbow drop following a running powerslam by Knobbs. *Kevin Sullivan defeated The Man With No Name (5:24) **Sullivan pinned TMWNN after a double foot stomp. *Wahoo McDaniel defeated Dick Murdoch (6:18) **McDaniel pinned Murdoch after a backhand chop. **The match was shown in black and white, during the pay-per-view telecast. **Gordon Solie joined on commentary with Tony Schiavone and Bobby Heenan. *The Great Muta defeated Paul Orndorff to retain the IWGP Heavyweight Championship (14:11) **Muta pinned Orndorff with a moonsault. *Arn Anderson defeated Alex Wright to retain the WCW World Television Championship (11:36) **Anderson pinned Wright following a DDT. **Unlike most TV title matches, this match had a 30-minute time limit. *Meng fought Road Warrior Hawk to a double countout (4:41) **Both men were counted out as they began to fight on the floor *WCW Hall of Fame inductions: Wahoo McDaniel, Angelo Poffo, Terry Funk, Antonio Inoki, Dusty Rhodes, Gordon Solie, Big John Studd *Sting defeated Big Bubba Rogers in a Lights Out match (9:29) **Sting forced Rogers to submit to the Scorpion Death Lock after putting him through a table. *Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage (with Jimmy Hart and The Renegade) defeated Ric Flair and Vader (with Arn Anderson) (18:57) **Hogan pinned Flair with the Atomic Legdrop after Arn Anderson inadvertently knocked Flair down with a double axe handle. **Savage's father Angelo Poffo was in the audience near ringside during the match. **After the match Flair attacked Savage and Poffo climbed into the ring to protect his son. Flair then attacked Poffo and put him in the Figure 4 leglock. 1996 Slamboree 1996 took place on May 19, 1996 from the Riverside Centroplex in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Every non-title match was a Lethal Lottery match with wrestlers being randomly paired together. *Main Event match: The American Males (Marcus Bagwell and Scotty Riggs) defeated The Shark and Maxx (with Jimmy Hart) (2:39) **Riggs pinned Shark after Maxx inadvertently clotheslined him while Riggs was up in powerslam position. *Road Warrior Animal and Booker T fought Road Warrior Hawk and Lex Luger to a double countout (6:54) **Both teams were counted out after the Road Warriors teamed up to attack their partners. *The Public Enemy (Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge) defeated Chris Benoit and The Taskmaster (4:44) **Rock pinned Benoit after he was put through a table. *Rick Steiner and The Booty Man (with the Booty Babe) defeated Sgt. Craig Pittman and Scott Steiner (8:21) **Rick pinned Pittman after a belly-to-belly suplex. *VK Wallstreet and Jim Duggan defeated The Blue Bloods (Lord Steven Regal and Squire David Taylor) (3:46) **Duggan pinned Taylor after hitting him with a taped fist. *Dick Slater and Earl Robert Eaton defeated Disco Inferno and Alex Wright (2:56) **Slater pinned Disco after hitting him with his boot. *Diamond Dallas Page and The Barbarian defeated Meng and Hugh Morrus (5:15) **Barbarian pinned Morrus after a Big Boot. **Page replaced "Hardwork" Bobby Walker, who was injured. *Fire and Ice (Scott Norton and Ice Train) defeated Big Bubba Rogers and Stevie Ray (3:32) **Norton pinned Rogers after a clothesline. *Ric Flair and Randy Savage (with Woman and Miss Elizabeth) defeated Arn Anderson and Eddie Guerrero (4:04) **Flair pinned Guerrero after Anderson delivered the DDT to Guerrero. **Before and following the match Flair and Anderson attacked Savage. *Dean Malenko defeated Brad Armstrong to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (8:29) **Malenko pinned Armstrong after an overhead gutbuster from the top rope. *Dick Slater and Earl Robert Eaton defeated VK Wallstreet and Jim Duggan (4:08) **Eaton pinned Wallstreet with a roll-up. *The Public Enemy (Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge) defeated Ric Flair and Randy Savage (with Woman and Miss Elizabeth) by forfeit (0:00) **Savage attacked Flair during his entrance as retribution for the earlier attack. *Diamond Dallas Page and The Barbarian defeated Rick Steiner and The Booty Man (with the Booty Babe) (5:05) **Barbarian pinned Booty Man after Page broke up a pin attempt by delivering an elbowdrop. *Konnan defeated Jushin Liger to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (9:30) **Konnan pinned Liger with the Splash Mountain powerbomb. *Diamond Dallas Page won a Battle royal also featuring: The Barbarian, Earl Robert Eaton, Ice Train, Scott Norton, Rocco Rock, Johnny Grunge and Dick Slater (9:33) **Page was crowned "Lord of the Ring" and earned a shot at the WCW World Heavyweight Championship at The Great American Bash. **The title shot was revoked the next night on WCW Monday Nitro, after footage shown that Page was thrown over the top rope by Barbarian and one foot touched the floor *The Giant (with Jimmy Hart) defeated Sting (with Lex Luger) to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (10:41) **Giant pinned Sting after Sting collided with Hart's megaphone, being held by Luger, and Giant performed a chokeslam. 1997 Slamboree 1997 took place on May 18, 1997 from the Independence Arena in Charlotte, North Carolina. *Dark match: Yuji Nagata defeated Pat Tanaka (4:30) **Nagata pinned Tanaka. *Dark match: The Public Enemy (Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge) defeated Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (6:00) **Grunge pinned Booker. *Lord Steven Regal defeated Último Dragón (with Sonny Onoo) to win the WCW World Television Championship (16:04) **Regal forced Dragon to submit with the Regal Stretch. *Madusa defeated Luna Vachon (5:09) **Madusa pinned Vachon with a Bridging German Suplex. *Rey Mysterio, Jr. defeated Yuji Yasuraoka (14:58) **Misterio pinned Yasuraoka with a Hurricanrana. *Glacier defeated Mortis (with James Vandenberg) by disqualification (1:51) **Mortis was disqualified when Wrath attacked Glacier. **Ernest Miller ran in from the crowd to save Glacier from a double-team attack by Mortis and Wrath following the match. *Dean Malenko defeated Jeff Jarrett (with Debra) to retain the WCW United States Championship (14:54) **Malenko forced Jarrett to submit with the Texas Cloverleaf. **During the match, Steve McMichael came out and tossed Jarrett into the ring and escorted Debra to the back. *Meng defeated Chris Benoit (with Woman) in a Death match (14:54) **Meng won when Benoit passed out while in the Tongan Death Grip. *The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated Konnan and Hugh Morrus (with Jimmy Hart) (9:35) **Rick pinned Morrus after Scott hit Morrus with a Frankensteiner. **After the match, Konnan attacked Morrus for losing the match. *Steve McMichael (with Debra McMichael) defeated Reggie White (with Kent Johnston) (15:17) **McMichael pinned White after hitting him with a second Halliburton briefcase after the first one was taken away from Mongo. **During the match, Gilbert Brown came out on White's behalf and carried Mongo back to the ring after Mongo began walking to the back. *Ric Flair, Roddy Piper and Kevin Greene defeated The nWo (Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Syxx) (17:20) **Greene pinned Syxx after a Running Powerslam while Flair had Hall in the Figure Four Leg Lock and Piper put Nash in the Sleeper Hold. 1998 Slamboree 1998 took place on May 17, 1998 from The Centrum in Worcester, Massachusetts and featured a double main event. *Fit Finlay defeated Chris Benoit to retain the WCW World Television Championship (14:52) **Finlay pinned Benoit after a Tombstone Piledriver. *Lex Luger defeated Brian Adams (with Vincent) (5:05) **Luger forced Adams to submit with the Torture Rack. *"Ciclope" won a Cruiserweight Battle Royal also involving: Evan Karagias, Damián 666, El Dandy, El Grio, Juventud Guerrera, Chavo Guerrero, Jr., Marty Jannetty, Billy Kidman, Lenny Lane, Psychosis, Silver King, Super Caló, Johnny Swinger, and Villano IV (8:27) **The winner of the battle royal was to receive an immediate WCW Cruiserweight Championship opportunity against champion Chris Jericho. **"Ciclope" and Guerrera were the last two competitors in the match; the two wrestlers shook hands and Guerrera climbed out over the top rope to give "Ciclope" the victory. **"Ciclope" then unmasked, revealing himself as Dean Malenko. *Dean Malenko defeated Chris Jericho to win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (7:02) **Malenko forced Jericho to submit with the Texas Cloverleaf. **Malenko was stripped of the championship two weeks later on Nitro for his actions in the battle royal. *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Raven in a Bowery Death match (14:35) **Page won when Raven couldn't get up before the referee's ten-count. *Eddie Guerrero (with Chavo Guerrero, Jr.) defeated Ultimo Dragon (11:09) **Eddie pinned Dragon after a Frog Splash. *Goldberg defeated Saturn to retain the WCW United States Championship (7:01) **Goldberg pinned Saturn after a Jackhammer. **The match was originally supposed to be a gauntlet match where Goldberg was supposed to take on each member of The Flock, where if Goldberg lost to any of the Flock members Raven would regain the United States Championship Goldberg had taken from him. That changed the night of the show. *Eric Bischoff "defeated" Vince McMahon (0:10) **Bischoff had made a challenge on the episode of WCW Monday Nitro six days before Slamboree for McMahon to show up and wrestle him. **McMahon didn't show up and Bischoff ordered the referee to start the match and count to ten, then was awarded the win by countout. *Randy Savage defeated Bret Hart (with Roddy Piper as Special Guest Referee) (16:38) **Hart forced Savage to submit with the Sharpshooter. **The following night on Nitro, Piper changed his decision and declared Savage as the winner by disqualification. **During the match, Miss Elizabeth interfered on Savage's behalf. *Sting and The Giant defeated The Outsiders (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) (with Dusty Rhodes) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (14:46) **Giant pinned Nash after Hall hit Nash with one of the Tag Team Championship belts. **After the match, Hall, Rhodes, and Giant celebrated; Hall and Rhodes then joined nWo Hollywood. **The match was signed before Giant's defection to nWo Hollywood, and the titles would eventually be held up as Sting was no longer a willing partner to Giant. 1999 Slamboree 1999 took place on May 9, 1999 from the TWA Dome in St. Louis, Missouri. *Dark match: Dale Torborg defeated Johnny Swinger *Raven and Perry Saturn defeated Rey Mysterio, Jr. and Billy Kidman ©, and Dean Malenko and Chris Benoit (with Arn Anderson) in a Triangle match to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (17:28) **Raven pinned Kidman after a top-rope Evenflow DDT following interference from Chris Kanyon. *Konnan defeated Stevie Ray (with Vincent and Horace Hogan) (6:10) **Konnan pinned Ray with a roll-up following interference from Rey Mysterio, Jr.. *Bam Bam Bigelow defeated Brian Knobbs in a Hardcore match (11:29) **Bigelow pinned Knobbs after a suplex through a souvenir stand to win the title "King of Hardcore". *Rick Steiner defeated Booker T to win the WCW World Television Championship (11:08) **Steiner pinned Booker after a Steiner Bulldog. *Gorgeous George (with Madusa, Miss Madness and Randy Savage) defeated Charles Robinson (with The Head Nurse and Ric Flair) (10:39) **George pinned Robinson after a Flying Elbowdrop. **As a result of George winning, Savage was reinstated in WCW. *Scott Steiner defeated Buff Bagwell to retain the WCW United States Championship (7:11) **Steiner forced Bagwell to submit with the Steiner Recliner. **After the match, Rick Steiner came out and helped Scott attack Bagwell. *Roddy Piper defeated Ric Flair (with Arn Anderson and The Head Nurse) by disqualification to gain control of WCW (12:10) **Flair originally won by pinfall, but Eric Bischoff came out and disqualified Flair for hitting Piper with an "international object". **Following the match Piper immediately fired Flair. *Sting fought Goldberg to a no contest (8:17) **The match was declared a no contest after Bret Hart came out and attacked the referee, **After the match, The Steiner Brothers came out and attacked both Sting and Goldberg. *Kevin Nash defeated Diamond Dallas Page to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (16:45) **Nash pinned Page after a Jacknife Powerbomb. **Page was originally disqualified after Randy Savage hit Nash with the championship belt but Eric Bischoff again came out and ordered the referee to continue the match. 2000 Slamboree 2000 took place on May 7, 2000 at Kemper Arena in Kansas City, Missouri. *Chris Candido (with Tammy Lynn Stych) defeated The Artist (with Paisley) to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (7:59) **Candido pinned The Artist after a Diving Headbutt. *Terry Funk defeated Norman Smiley and Ralphus in a Handicap Hardcore match to retain the WCW Hardcore Championship (10:03) **Funk pinned Smiley with a Small Package. *Shawn Stasiak defeated Curt Hennig (7:54) **Stasiak pinned Hennig with a Fisherman's Suplex. *Scott Steiner (with Midajah and Shakira) defeated Captain Rection to retain the WCW United States Championship (9:24) **Steiner forced Rection to submit with the Steiner Recliner. *Mike Awesome fought Kanyon to a no contest (12:11) **The match was declared a no contest after Kevin Nash, Billy Kidman, Vampiro, Chris Candido, Shane Douglas, Ric Flair, and Sting all interfered in the match. *The Total Package defeated Buff Bagwell (9:30) **Package forced Bagwell to submit with the Torture Rack. **During the match. Elizabeth interfered on Package's behalf. **After the match, Chuck Palumbo attacked The Total Package and put him in the Torture Rack. *Shane Douglas defeated Ric Flair (8:46) **Douglas pinned Flair after David Flair (in a Sting disguise) hit Ric with a baseball bat. *Sting defeated Vampiro (6:49) **Sting pinned Vampiro after 2 Stinger Splashes and a Scorpion Deathdrop. *Hulk Hogan (with Horace Hogan) defeated Billy Kidman (with Torrie Wilson) (with Eric Bischoff as Special Guest Referee) (13:31) **Hulk pinned Kidman after Kidman missed a splash and went through a table. *Jeff Jarrett defeated David Arquette © and Diamond Dallas Page in a Ready to Rumble Cage match to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (15:30) **Jarrett grabbed the belt to win after Arquette hit Page with a guitar. **After the match, Kanyon came out in an attempt to save DDP from a Jarrett and Mike Awesome beatdown, only to have Awesome toss Kanyon off the second tier of the cage onto the entrance ramp. Category:1994 in wrestling Category:1995 in wrestling Category:1996 in wrestling Category:1997 in wrestling Category:1998 in wrestling Category:1999 in wrestling Category:2000 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Championship Wrestling